The current law requires drivers involved in a collision exchange insurance information and get witness if possible. Typically this is done by paper and pen, which is both time consuming and error prone. Sometimes drivers may not have their insurance information available at the scene of incidents. Sometimes drivers may even try to escape from the scene to avoid liability.
Collision detection and automatic notification systems already exist in the prior art, for example OnStar from General Motor [1], MP200-GPS from Sierra Wireless [2], and Placer 450 from Trimble [3]. These systems deliver notification to a central station with a preprogrammed number stored in the in-vehicle device via vehicle-to-infrastructure communications. The problem with these solutions is that they do not allow vehicles to exchange information and that they require vehicles in the communication range of cellular network infrastructure.